Un amour de docteur
by ticoeur
Summary: Teyla est amoureus. C'est fic raconte une histoire d'amour entre deux femmes.


Je me suis toujours demandé si un jour, je serais capable d'écrire quelque chose comme ça. Finalement, je n'ai pas réfléchi longtemps, j'avais la trame en tête, les persos aussi, et l'histoire s'est déroulée au fur et à mesure que je tapais sur le clavier.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, je voulais faire court, mais je n'ai pas réussi, comme d'habitude...

**Titre :** Un amour de docteur

**Auteur :** Moi, Ticoeur

**Genre :** Femslash.

**Saison :** Peut-être pendant la troisième, mais elle ne se raccroche à aucun épisode !

**Disclaimer :** Faut vraiment le dire qu'ils ne sont pas tamoi ?

**Résumé :** Elle est amoureuse...

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

Je me sentais bien dans cette cité, parmi eux. Je m'étais faite à l'idée de ne plus jamais pouvoir retourner sur ma planète. Mais même si c'était de leur faute, je ne leur en voulais pas. Ils ne l'avaient pas fait exprès. Enfin, je l'espérais...

J'étais intégrée dans une équipe d'explorateurs, mais avant, il a fallu que je fasse preuve d'intégrité. Pas envers eux, non. Eux, ils m'avaient plutôt en haute estime.

Mais moi, je voulais leur faire comprendre que je pouvais être digne de faire partie de leurs vies.

Ils m'avaient accepté très rapidement. Et je me sentais bien. Il n'y avait que très peu de bas et beaucoup de bonheur.

Sauf quand il est mort.

Une stupide salle, un stupide appareil dont personne n'avait pu soupçonner à quoi il pouvait servir, jusqu'à ce que le Dr McKay le découvre. Mais trop tard.

... Et il était mort. En voulant sauver la vie de quelqu'un.

Il était comme ça, le Dr Beckett. C'était sa vie, de sauver celle des autres.

J'ai été blessée moi aussi, mais ce n'était rien face à la douleur que j'ai pu ressentir...

J'étais en vie, moi. Pas lui...

Et pour l'enterrement, j'ai voulu y assister, mais pas dans un fauteuil roulant comme me l'avait proposé si gentiment le colonel Sheppard. Je voulais être debout. Pour lui. Pour lui rendre un dernier hommage...

Alors je me suis levée, John m'a aidé, faut dire que j'avais subi une intervention chirurgicale peu de temps auparavant...

Il m'a soutenu et ensemble, nous sommes allés dans la salle d'embarquement.

Il y avait du monde ce jour là, devant un cercueil rectangulaire, simple, avec un tissu dessus. Je sais que ça représentait le drapeau de son pays, mais je ne me rappelle plus très bien. Mes yeux étaient pleins de larmes contenues...

Elisabeth a fait un beau discours devant nous. Il était beau, simple et émouvant. Tout le monde était là, enfin presque. Il fallait quand même que la cité continue de vivre...

Puis le discours s'était achevé, Elisabeth s'était écartée et avait levé la tête en direction du balcon, qui surplombait la salle d'embarquement.

Des hommes ont joué d'un instrument bizarre, qui ressemblait à une pieuvre et qui émettait un son étrange, presque douloureux à mes oreilles...

Mais c'était un instrument de musique de son pays. L'Ecosse. Alors j'ai écouté, le cœur meurtrit, cette musique qui l'accompagnait loin de l'endroit où il avait trouvé la mort...

Il allait rentrer chez lui, mais il ne verrait plus jamais les gens auxquels il tenait, qu'il aimait. Et nous non plus, nous ne le verrons plus jamais.

Nous n'entendrons plus jamais ces colères quand quelqu'un avait le malheur de ne pas écouter ces directives...

Même le colonel et la dirigeante de la cité se faisaient petits devant lui quand il était comme ça...

Et ça me faisait rire...

Enfin, je le cachais bien quand même !

Après un instant d'hésitation, le colonel, ainsi que Ronon, le major Lorne, Radec Zelenka, Rodney McKay et un autre je crois, se sont dirigés doucement vers le cercueil, ont saisi les poignées froides et l'on emporté loin de nous, à travers l'anneau...

Je pense qu'ils voulaient reculer l'inévitable, comme si le fait de ne pas le ramener sur Terre pouvait le faire revenir à la vie...

Comme si ils allaient tous se réveiller de ce cauchemar durant lequel un de leurs amis, un de mes amis, avait perdu la vie...

Voilà, c'était fini. Le Dr Beckett ne nous examinera plus, ne nous régalera plus jamais de ces blagues dont je ne comprenais pas toujours le sens...

J'eus un rire nerveux. Qui allait bien pouvoir le remplacer ?

Qui allait pouvoir prendre la place de cet homme si doux, si gentil, si serviable, qui avait laissé sa vie, pour en sauver une autre ?

Et puis elle est arrivée. Si petite, si blonde, à l'aspect si fragile...

Elle ne voulait pas prendre la place du Dr Beckett. Elle ne se sentait pas capable d'assumer ce rôle.

Moi, je l'ai apprécié tout de suite. Elle est tout le contraire de moi !

Elle est calme posée, pondérée et très intelligente, aussi...

Je ne dis pas que je suis stupide ! Non, je pense que pour avoir réussi à échapper aux Wraiths pendant toutes ses années, pour avoir repris la lourde charge de veiller au bien être de mes compagnons, il ne faut pas être stupide, mais elle, elle est docteur.

C'est donc elle qui va se charger de nous examiner à chaque fois que nous rentrerons de mission.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je frissonne rien que d'y penser...

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je me mets à penser à elle comme cela ?

Qu'est-ce qui me permets de croire qu'elle apprécierait de savoir que je pense à elle de cette façon ?

Mais même si je ne sais rien d'elle, pour l'instant, je me plais à croire que ce que je ressens en ce moment sera partagé...

Je me surprends à chercher son regard, sa silhouette, dès que nous rentrons sur Atlantis.

Oui, finalement, je dois être stupide, car je n'ai pas besoin de chercher longtemps, étant donné que nous devons passer entre ses mains à chaque fois.

Ses mains...

Elles doivent être douces... chaudes et si habiles...

Et là, c'est mon tour. La mission s'est très bien passée, mais malgré tout, nous devons quand même aller à l'infirmerie.

Le Dr Rodney McKay ronchonne, comme d'habitude, mais pourtant, ne se fait pas prier pour être examiné. Il est si maladivement inquiet pour sa santé que je crois que jamais rien de grave ne pourra lui arriver ! Il ira certainement voir un médecin avant...

Le colonel Sheppard est comme d'habitude, charmeur, mais devant la petite doctoresse, son regard se fait plus triste. Il doit aussi penser qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, c'était un homme aux yeux bleus et à l'accent insupportable, qui se tenait devant lui...

Il rabat sa manche, saute prestement du lit, puis me dit avec un sourire.

-A vous Teyla, on se voit plus tard ?

Je réponds d'un hochement de tête, j'ai la gorge nouée, je crois que je suis en train d'étouffer.

Je suis seule avec elle.

Ronon ne veut jamais passer de visite médicale... donc je suis la dernière.

-Asseyez-vous !

Elle a une voix si douce que je me sens fondre. Je dois me reprendre, ne pas la laisser croire que j'ai quelque chose, sinon...

Sinon, elle serait obligée de m'examiner plus attentivement ?

Mon cœur bat plus vite rien qu'à cette idée.

Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle écoute les battements de mon cœur, justement...

-Ça va ?

Mon dieu que sa voix est douce...

-Oui, ça va...

La mienne doit être atroce. On dirait le bruit que fait un clou qui crisse sur une plaque de métal...

Mais elle doit mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

-Bon, tout va bien, mais je vous trouve un peu fatiguée, vous dormez bien ?

Gagné ! J'ai réussi à faire passer mon envie.

... Mon envie ?

Je sens que le rouge me monte aux joues. Je baisse la tête très vite, mais elle n'a rien remarqué, elle a déjà le dos tourné vers un placard. Je suis triste, elle n'a rien remarqué justement.

-Tenez, ça va vous aider... Dit-elle en me tendant un tube de comprimés.

Quoi ? M'aider à quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Teyla, vous allez bien ?

Je relève la tête et la fixe.

Ses cheveux blond, légèrement ondulés, ses yeux pétillants, plein de vie, si doux, ses lèvres, petites, mais parfaitement dessinées et si tentantes...

Mon dieu, j'ai envie de l'embrasser...

Et elle, inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle produit sur moi, continue de sourire...

J'ai la respiration haletante, elle se rapproche de moi... de plus en plus...

-Teyla, vous m'inquiétez, vous allez bien ?

Non ! Je ne vais pas bien ! J'ai envie de vous embrasser ! De vous goûter, de lécher vos lèvres, votre cou, de vous caresser, de découvrir votre corps si parfait, enfin, d'après le peu que j'en vois...

Et elle continue son approche, sort un petit stylo lampe et l'approche de mes yeux.

Elle le fait passer plusieurs fois devant mes pupilles puis sourit.

Oh mon dieu, ce sourire...

Je ne résiste pas.

Je lève mes mains, les poses doucement sur ses épaules et l'attire vers moi. Je suis plus grande qu'elle, mais là, je suis assise sur la table d'examen et nous sommes à la même hauteur.

Elle a l'air étonné, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je ne suis pas sûre du tout que ce que j'ai envie de faire soit bien, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Mes mains sont vivantes et aujourd'hui, elles ont décidées de faire ce qu'elles voulaient...

Elles glissent doucement de ses épaules à son cou, puis tout aussi doucement, se posent sur ses joues, qui deviennent subitement très rouge.

Je l'adore comme ça, hésitante, surprise, mais apparemment pas dégoûtée. Elle doit se douter de ce que je vais faire, mais elle ne recule pas.

Se pourrait-il qu'elle aussi, en ait envie ?

Je tente ma chance. Après tout, depuis que les Wraiths sont réveillés, on ne sait pas de quoi l'avenir sera fait. Alors il faut vivre le temps présent, sans se poser trop de questions.

Elle ne bouge toujours pas, mais elle est quand même un peu trop éloignée de moi. Si je prends sa tête entre mes mains, elle va perdre l'équilibre...

... Et me tomber dans les bras ?

Je souris. J'aimerai qu'elle me tombe dans les bras.

Mais pour l'instant, je ne dois pas aller trop vite, alors je l'incite à s'avancer vers moi, ce qu'elle fait presque machinalement.

Je penche un peu la tête...

... Une explosion de bonheur me submerge. Elle est aussi douce que je l'avais imaginé.

Mes lèvres sont sur les siennes. Je l'embrasse. Elle ne bouge toujours pas.

Est-ce que ça doit me rassurer ?

J'insiste un petit peu et entrouvre ma bouche, laissant ma langue goûter à la saveur de ses lèvres.

Mais j'ai envie de plus. Alors je force un petit peu...

Et miracle...

Timidement, elle entrouvre sa bouche et moi, prise d'un accès de folie, j'y plonge ma langue.

Je caresse, je lèche, je dévore, je goûte, j'explore cet espace jusqu'alors inconnu, mais dont je rêvais depuis que je l'avais vu passer la porte.

Un gémissement sourd se fait entendre.

Elle ou moi ?

A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Et je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que maintenant, mes mains caressent sa nuque, ses cheveux et que ma langue caresse la sienne, dans un ballet dont nous ressortons toutes les deux essoufflées et tremblantes.

Nos fronts se touchent, nous respirons vite.

Puis je relève la tête et elle en fait de même. Je souris. Elle rougit. Qu'elle est belle les joues rosies, les lèvres gonflées, la poitrine se soulevant vite sous sa blouse.

-Oui, je vais bien.

J'ai enfin réussi à répondre à sa question.

Elle sourit encore plus. Comment est-ce possible d'être aussi belle ?

Un son étrange sort de sa bouche. Je crois qu'elle a essayé de parler, mais elle n'a pas réussi. Elle me regarde alors et éclate de rire. J'en fais autant.

Ça fait du bien de rire, ça détend l'atmosphère.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous arrivons à nous calmer, enfin.

-Vous dormez bien ?

Elle m'a déjà posée cette question, mais je n'y avais pas répondu. Et au moment ou j'ouvre la bouche, elle devient encore plus rouge. Je ne pensais pas que cela était possible !

Elle a l'air gênée, je ne vois pas pourquoi ?

Elle me demandait seulement si je dormais bien !

Et là, je comprends. Enfin, je crois comprendre...

J'ai peut-être l'esprit en vadrouille, surtout depuis que je suis devant elle, mais je crois penser la même chose qu'elle.

Dormir. Ça veut dire chambre, ça veut dire lit...

Et tout ce qu'on peut faire dans un lit...

Mais je ne veux pas la gêner encore plus. Alors tout en esquissant un sourire qui se veut rassurant, je descends de la table d'examen.

-Merci pour les comprimés, mais je ne crois pas que je vais les prendre... je sais ce que je dois faire pour pouvoir bien dormir...

Mon dieu !

Mais pourquoi j'ai sorti une phrase aussi bête ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va s'imaginer, maintenant ?

Que je la veux dans mon lit ?

Oui c'est vrai, je la veux dans mon lit, mais je ne veux pas la forcer. Le jour où on se retrouvera seule, toutes les deux, c'est qu'elle l'aura voulu et autant que moi.

-Excusez-moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça...

Je m'excuse, il ne faut pas qu'elle me prenne pour une dépravée. Je ne veux pas lui donner cette image de moi, alors que je ne rêve que de lui donner du plaisir et d'en prendre avec elle.

Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse...

Je marche vers la sortie, j'ai fait une erreur. Une grossière erreur...

-Teyla...

Elle m'a appelé ?

Je me retourne et la regarde attentivement. Elle n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir, elle me sourit toujours.

Mais je me demande soudain si ça veut dire quelque chose, j'ai l'impression qu'elle sourit tout le temps...

Elle est si belle...

-Oui ?

Ma voix est cassée. Elle ne répond pas, mais me regarde intensément.

-A la prochaine ?

J'ai lancé ça comme ça. Histoire de dire quelque chose. Histoire de ne pas perdre les pédales...

-Bien sûr !

Je respire profondément. Je me rends compte que j'avais eu le souffle bloqué en attendant sa réponse. Mais ce qu'elle vient de dire me rassure, elle ne m'en veut pas...

Je l'aime...

Je quitte son sanctuaire très vite et me dirige vers mes quartiers afin de me changer.

Je me déshabille puis me précipite sous la douche. L'eau chaude me fait un bien fou...

Mais j'ai faim !

C'est stupide ! Je suis amoureuse, je viens d'embrasser les lèvres les plus douces de tout l'univers et j'ai faim ?

Oui, je vais aller manger, pour avoir des forces. Pour avoir la force d'aller la voir un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

Je ne sais pas si elle va apprécier ma visite, mais j'ai besoin de savoir si ce que je ressens est à sens unique ou pas.

Alors je me rhabille très vite et file vers la cantine. Les autres sont là, comme d'habitude, à blaguer, à discuter de choses et autres et pour ne rien changer, je m'installe avec eux.

-Ça va Teyla ?

Ça c'est McKay. En engloutissant une portion de gâteau, il me regarde, l'air hagard, puis se tourne vers les autres.

John et Ronon se tournent vers moi, puis vers Rodney.

-Quoi ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à me regarder comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

-On dirait que vous allez très bien ! Lance John, tout à coup.

-Y'a quelque chose que vous voudriez nous dire ? Demande Rodney.

Seul Ronon ne dit rien, mais il n'arrête pas de me fixer, comme si il cherchait à lire à l'intérieur de moi.

Et le pire, c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'il y arrive ! Combien de fois a t-il deviné ce que je ressentais, ce que j'avais, sans même me poser de question ?

-Non, tout va très bien et je n'ai rien de particulier à vous dire !

Ça y est, j'ai enfin pu parler sans que ma voix ressemble à celle d'un ours grognon qui sort d'hibernation. Même si je ne sais pas ce qu'est un ours...

Ils ne disent plus rien d'autre pendant quelques secondes, puis la bonne humeur refait surface et nous discutons normalement, comme d'habitude...

Et ça fait du bien.

Je reste à table avec eux, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche, pour voir si Elle est là...

Mais j'arrête. Mes compagnons semblent se douter de quelque chose, alors j'arrête.

-Bon, il se fait tard, je vais me coucher ! Annonce McKay.

-J'y vais aussi... Rajoute John en se levant.

Ils partent, nous laissant, Ronon et moi, seuls en face de nos plateaux vide.

Le Satédien sourit, sans rien dire...

Je lui rends son sourire, sans rien dire...

Puis il se lève.

-Bonne nuit Teyla...

Et il s'en va. J'ai cru apercevoir un clin d'œil discret...

Se pourrait-il qu'il sache ?

Ridicule, ça ne date que de cet après midi... Alors comment ?

J'ai oublié à qui j'avais à faire. Un homme, un ancien coureur, qui, pour survivre, a dû réfléchir et penser comme un animal traqué. Il en a l'instinct. Il a deviné. Et ça me fait peur...

Je me redresse doucement, me lève à mon tour et sort de la cantine. La bonne humeur revient très vite, au bout du couloir, SA silhouette longiligne, aux formes parfaites apparait devant mes yeux. Je me délecte à l'avance des saveurs que je vais trouver sur cette peau si douce...

Je la suis, sans qu'elle s'en doute, mais je ne suis pas une perverse, ses quartiers sont très proches des miens. Puis elle s'arrête, elle est arrivée devant chez elle. Elle passe la main devant le système d'ouverture et fait un pas. J'ai peur, elle va m'échapper...

-Docteur ?

Elle se retourne.

-Teyla ?

Il faut que je trouve quelque chose à dire très vite...

... Avant de passer pour une imbécile...

-Voudriez-vous venir prendre un thé ?

-Avec plaisir ! Je ne savais pas que vous appréciez cette boisson !

Mon regard se voile en entendant ça. Elle ne peut pas le savoir bien sûr, mais c'est le Dr Carson Beckett, qui m'a donné envie d'y goûter. Même si je connaissais cette boisson avant, car sur Athos, nous en prenions tous les matins, mais il m'a fait découvrir différents arômes, différentes saveurs...

Mais c'est le passé et je dois vivre maintenant. Alors la tristesse se retire bien vite, pour faire place au bonheur, enfin j'espère, de l'avoir avec moi, dans mes quartiers.

J'hésite, est-ce qu'elle voudra bien ?

J'ai un petit rire nerveux. Je ne le saurais qu'en lui posant la question ! Alors je me lance.

-Vous venez avec moi dans mes quartiers ? Je ferais le service...

Elle ne parait pas trop étonnée, ni même surprise.

Peut-être à cause du baiser que nous avons échangé ?

Des frissons me parcourent tout le corps en repensant à cette délicieuse sensation...

J'avance doucement dans le couloir, j'espère qu'elle me suit...

Au fait, a-t-elle dit oui ? Veut-elle bien venir ? Je ne me rappelle pas sa réponse...

Oh lalala, je perds la tête, moi...

Mais elle est là, à côté de moi. Nous marchons en silence.

Je m'arrête, nous sommes arrivées. Je passe une main fébrile devant les cristaux d'ouverture et la laisse passer.

J'entre ensuite, referme la porte et avance à l'intérieur de la pièce. J'aime cet endroit. J'ai réussi à en faire un chez moi douillet. J'y ai mis des bougies, des bâtons d'encens qui brûle doucement, dégageant une odeur douçâtre et un peu entêtante. Le service à thé est à côté de ma table de chevet. Je me dirige vers lui et prépare l'infusion, puis me tourne vers elle. Elle est toujours au même endroit, droite comme un I, les mains croisées devant elle.

Elle doit être morte de trouille, je la vois trembler...

-Asseyez-vous docteur ! Dis-je en tendant la main vers mon lit.

Je n'ai pas de chaise dans ma chambre. Recevant très peu et très rarement, je n'en ai jamais eu le besoin. Elisabeth est la seule autre femme avec qui je m'entends très bien et je n'ai jamais eu envie d'emmener qui que ce soit dans mes quartiers. Surtout pas d'hommes.

Je ne les déteste pas. Je n'ai tout simplement aucune attirance physique envers eux. Seule leur amitié et leur franchise m'attire. Et je crois qu'ils l'ont tous très bien compris, car jamais aucun d'entre eux ne m'a fait des avances. Et je les en remercie pour cela. Cela m'a évité de leur faire comprendre que je ne suis attiré que par les femmes. Et depuis un certain temps, juste une...

-Jennifer...

Quoi ? Je dois avoir l'air idiot, car elle continue.

-Je m'appelle Jennifer...

-Moi c'est Teyla...

-Je sais ! Répond t-elle en riant.

Bien sûr qu'elle le sait ! Je me retourne vers le thé, je suis vraiment stupide. Elle va me prendre pour une parfaite imbécile. Ça commence vraiment mal...

-Pourquoi êtes vous aussi tendue ?

Sa voix est douce, très proche de moi...

Je me retourne, elle est devant moi. Et moi, j'oublie le thé. J'oublie tout ce qui n'est pas elle. Mes mains se lèvent, se posent sur ses joues et ma bouche s'entrouvre...

J'ai du mal à respirer, j'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser de nouveau...

Et je ne résiste plus à mon envie, je l'embrasse...

Et c'est aussi bon que tout à l'heure. Meilleur même, car là, je me laisse aller à la passion qui m'emporte. Je suis sur un petit nuage. Elle est douce... si fragile entre mes mains.

Mes mains tremblent, j'ai peur de lui faire du mal...

Au bout d'une éternité, on se relâche, le souffle court...

-Jennifer, je ne sais pas si...

Elle pose ses doigts sur ma bouche, m'empêchant d'en dire plus. J'ai peur de comprendre...

Elle me sourit...

J'ai compris...

Nos bouches se retrouvent, s'embrassent, s'embrasent. Un feu dévore mes reins, je la veux, j'ai envie d'elle, de la faire crier sous mes baisers, sous mes caresses...

Je lui retire doucement sa veste, espérant par ce geste lui faire comprendre que je veux aller plus loin avec elle, mais en lui laissant tout de même le choix de dire non...

... Je ne veux pas qu'elle dise non. J'ai peur qu'elle dise non...

Mais le gémissement qui sort de sa bouche, au moment ou la mienne se pose dans son cou, me rassure. Elle ne dira pas non...

Je lèche la peau si tendre, juste derrière son oreille, à la base de sa nuque. Elle se cambre, penche la tête un peu plus, me laissant le passage plus facilement. Je souris tout contre sa peau, rassurée.

Ce soir sera notre soirée.

Je l'aime tant...

Mais je ne lui ai pas dit. J'ai peur de lui dire. Peur de son refus de m'aimer...

On peut faire l'amour sans aimer. Mais moi, je veux lui faire l'amour, parce que je l'aime. Et j'aimerai qu'elle aussi...

Dois-je faire le premier pas ?

Je redresse la tête et fixe ses yeux. Elle est magnifique, ses pupilles sont complètement dilatées...

Elle aime ce que je lui ai fait et encore, ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce que je vais lui faire subir tout à l'heure...

Mais ça, elle ne le sait pas encore...

-Jennifer, je...

Mon ange blond sourit en posant encore son doigt sur ma bouche.

-Aime-moi, Teyla...

Je rêve... c'est ça, je rêve...

Mon ange, mon amour, vient de me demander de l'aimer...

J'ai le cœur qui va exploser tant il bat vite...

Mais je me reprends très vite. Je finis de la déshabiller avec amour, douceur et tendresse. Sa veste est par terre et bientôt, son petit haut le rejoint. Je me baisse devant elle et déboutonne son pantalon. Je suis tellement impatiente que mes doigts sont tremblants et je n'y arrive pas !

Elle rit nerveusement, mais ne m'aide pas pour autant. Je crois qu'elle a un peu peur...

-Je n'ai jamais fait ça...

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais je l'ai entendu quand même.

Je me relève, la regarde et prends son visage entre mes mains.

-Tu es sûre que tu le veux ?

Sa bouche tremble, elle est toute frissonnante. Je ne veux pas lui faire subir ça, si elle n'est pas tout à fait sûre d'elle. Je ne veux pas abuser de la situation. Alors je m'écarte, triste. Tant pis, je prendrais le temps qu'il faudra, mais j'arriverais à me faire aimer de cet ange...

-Oui...

Oui ? Elle a dit oui ?

Je respire vite, mon cœur s'emballe... je crois que je vais faire un malaise, si ça continue.

Pas grave, j'ai mon docteur personnel avec moi !

J'éclate d'un petit rire nerveux...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demande t-elle inquiète.

Je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Franchement ? Oui, c'est la seule façon. Etre franche l'une envers l'autre et notre histoire n'en sera que plus belle.

-Je me disais que si j'avais un problème, tu serais là pour me soigner...

-Tu as un problème ? Demande t-elle sérieusement.

Oh que oui, j'ai un problème ! J'ai envie de toi, de t'embrasser, de t'aimer, de te caresser avec mes mains, ma bouche, ma langue...

Je veux te faire crier de plaisir, te faire gémir sous moi...

Je t'aime...

Mes mains retrouvent leur assurance et passent délicatement sur tes seins. Ils frémissent sous mes doigts. A travers leur prison de tissu, je les excite, pinçant avec délicatesse les mamelons roses entre mes pouces.

Tu halètes...

Je détache ton soutien gorge, je les veux dans ma bouche...

Ce que je fais très vite. Tu sursautes légèrement, mais je continue quand même. Le soupir langoureux que tu laisses passer entre tes lèvres veut tout dire. Tu aimes. Et j'aime que tu aimes...

Je t'aime...

Ma bouche embrasse tes seins, mes lèvres emprisonnent le petit bouton rose, l'agace, le suçote, le lèche, le mordille...

Je n'en peux plus, je suis moite, j'ai les genoux qui flageolent, mais je suis bien, terriblement bien. Tu es là, dans ma chambre, avec moi et presque nue...

Pas moi.

Je me dépêche de remédier à ça et tout en te caressant, je me débarrasse de mes vêtements. Ma bouche glisse lentement sur ton ventre, je m'accroupis devant toi et enfin, je suis redevenue maîtresse de moi. Mes doigts m'obéissent de nouveau et je parviens à détacher ton pantalon.

Je le fais glisser le long de tes jambes fuselées, fines et si pâle, à côté de la couleur de mes mains...

Le contraste est saisissant, mais il m'excite...

Je prends délicatement ton pied droit, le soulève, afin de t'enlever ce pantalon, puis je fais pareil avec le gauche, je me relève et enfin, te voilà nue devant moi.

Presque.

Tu as encore le minuscule petit bout de tissu qui protège le fabuleux trésor que je ne vais pas tarder à découvrir...

Par peur, ou peut-être par honte, tu poses très vite tes mains sur ta poitrine, cachant les deux plus beaux sommets que je vais m'empresser de goûter à nouveau...

Prenant tes mains doucement, je les écarte un peu et baisse ma bouche très vite, avant même que tu puisses dire quoi que ce soit !

Je sais, c'est un peu précipité, mais je ne veux pas t'entendre refuser mes caresses. J'en ai trop envie. En fait, si maintenant tu me disais stop, je crois bien que je pourrais en mourir...

Mais non, tu finis par abandonner. Par t'abandonner dans mes bras. Ou plutôt, sous ma bouche.

J'en ai capturé un et je le garde, je le mâte, je le soumets. Il ne résiste pas...

Pour ne pas faire de jaloux, je m'occupe aussi de l'autre et là, tu pousses un petit cri.

Je relève la tête, surprise...

Tes yeux sont grands ouverts et tu respires très vite...

Tiens donc, tu en aurais un plus sensible que l'autre ?

Bon à savoir...

Je mets cette information dans ma mémoire, pour pouvoir m'en servir plus tard...

Mes mains ne sont pas en reste et parcourent ton corps délicieusement ferme...

Et là, c'est moi qui suis étonnée !

Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le sport ! Je suis donc agréablement surprise de malaxer de la chair ferme et si douce sous mes doigts !

Mais je suis impatiente. Je te pousse tout doucement vers mon lit, tu ne résistes pas trop, jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de tes genoux buttent contre le bord.

Et là, je te sens fébrile.

Je n'oublie pas que c'est ta première fois. Je te cajole, t'embrasse, te rassures par des mots tendres, des caresses et enfin, j'ose te pousser et enfin, tu te laisses tomber sur le matelas.

Je me mets à califourchon sur toi et t'obliges à reculer jusqu'à ce que ta tête soit sur l'oreiller.

Tu es si belle, tes magnifiques cheveux blond étalés de chaque côté de ta tête, abandonnée entre mes mains, contre mon corps...

Oh mon dieu, comme je t'aime...

Je repars à l'assaut de tes monts, de tes merveilles, je découvre, je goûte, je lèche, je caresse, je mordille, je voudrais me fondre en toi.

Ma bouche retrouve le chemin de tes seins et recommence à les torturer amoureusement. Tu gémis de plus belle. Mes mains caresse ton ventre, tes hanches, tes jambes, remontent, puis se frayent un chemin entre tes cuisses...

Tu sursautes violemment. J'arrête immédiatement, inquiète.

Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu veux que j'arrête... je n'en ai pas du tout envie...

Mais tes désirs seront des ordres, mon amour, même si mon cœur part à la dérive, si tu veux que je m'arrête, je t'obéirais...

Je suis toujours au dessus de toi, les jambes de chaque côté des tiennes, je te regarde, j'attends...

J'attends le signe qui me dira si je...

Oh mon dieu ! Tu me souris de nouveau, alors ça veut dire que je peux continuer ?

Du coup, c'est moi qui hésite ! Est-ce que je ne me fais pas trop d'illusion ?

Mais un gémissement m'échappe. Tu as bougé sous moi. Tes hanches se sont légèrement soulevées et j'ai senti...

J'ai senti ta féminité toucher la mienne.

Tu as encore le dernier rempart qui protège cette partie la plus précieuse de toi et je crève d'envie de te l'arracher...

Je vais te l'enlever...

Je glisse vers le pied du lit sans te quitter des yeux, prête à stopper tous mouvements que tu jugerais trop intime.

Je souris...

Si tu trouve ça trop intime, qu'est-ce que tu diras quand je prendrais possession de toi...

Mais pour l'instant, je m'occupe de ce bout de tissu qui m'empêche de te goûter.

Et oui, je vais te goûter. Te caresser avec ma bouche, te lécher avec ma langue, te sucer avec mes lèvres, t'aimer, tout simplement...

Tu halètes toujours, j'espère que c'est parce que tu es aussi impatiente que moi.

Mais finalement, je vais y aller doucement, c'est encore plus excitant.

Je passe les pouces sous l'élastique et tire dessus, il vient facilement, surtout que tu as levé légèrement les fesses, afin de me faciliter la tâche.

Je te remercie mon amour, c'est très gentil, mais maintenant, tu vas subir...

Le vêtement va rejoindre les autres, lâchement abandonnés un peu partout dans ma chambre et je te regarde. Tu es nue, allongée, délicieusement offerte à mes yeux qui te dévorent.

Tu es si belle...

Je t'aime...

Et maintenant, je vais te le prouver...

Je remonte vers ton visage, t'embrasse dans le cou, le lèche doucement, remonte encore, ta joue, la commissure de tes lèvres et enfin ta bouche.

Elle s'est ouverte pour moi et j'en profite. Ma langue part à la recherche de la tienne, la trouve, joue avec. Elles se redécouvrent, se battent, s'enlacent, se dégustent...

C'est si bon...

Tes mains sont sur mon dos, je n'en espérais pas tant... Elles hésitent, ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter, mais ce n'est pas très important, aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vais t'aimer. Plus tard, on verra si tu veux me rendre la pareille ?

Ma bouche quitte la tienne, elle a envie d'aller goûter autre chose...

Tes seins ? Elle les connait déjà, mais y retourne avidement. Le gauche est plus sensible, je m'y attarde...

Tu gémis, qu'elle douce musique, j'aime ce son...

Ton ventre ferme, ton nombril...Tes doigts se crispent sur les draps. Tu aimes ça...

Tant mieux, moi aussi j'aime ça...

Mes mains parcourent tes jambes, les écartent un peu et je me glisse entre elles doucement. Tu halètes de plus en plus.

La peur ? L'envie ? Le désir ?

Moi je tremble. J'ai peur aussi. Peur de te décevoir, peur de voir la peur dans tes yeux. Alors je lève la tête, mais ce que je vois me fais fondre. Tu as la tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux clos...

Je peux continuer, je sens que tu vas aimer...

Ma bouche se pose doucement juste en dessous de ton nombril, puis remonte, lèche ce petit trou, que tu as aussi très sensible. Ma langue le déguste, s'en délecte, mais n'y reste pas trop, j'ai envie de plus encore...

J'y suis presque. J'embrasse la peau à l'endroit ou elle est si douce, si fine, si sensible, à la pliure de la cuisse, près de ta vallée secrète...

Je lèche aussi, j'aime ton goût, tu es sucrée, douce et si réceptive à cette caresse. Je t'entends de plus en plus fort...

Je m'allonge aussi, les jambes dans le vide au pied du lit et je hume ton parfum, ton odeur...

Je veux me délecter de tes effluves avant de les avoir dans la bouche...

Puis je ne résiste plus. J'ouvre les yeux et regarde enfin le trésor si bien caché, mais que j'ai réussi à amadouer. Je suis heureuse, je vais te prouver mon amour. Mon ange, je vais t'aimer...

J'approche mes mains, qui se placent de chaque côté de tes cuisses et mes doigts écartent délicatement les pétales de ta rose secrète...

Tu es si belle...

J'ouvre la bouche et ma langue trouve le chemin...

Tu pousses un cri...

Tes jambes se sont brusquement resserrées sur moi, mais je sais que ce n'est pas de la douleur. Peut-être de la surprise, mais j'espère que c'est surtout du plaisir...

Je continue mon exploration et tu relâches un peu la pression, tu te détends, tu gémis toujours.

J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, alors je continue...

Ma bouche t'enrobe complètement et ma langue danse sur toi.

Je suis de plus en plus excitée. Tes petits cris me donne envie de plus, toujours plus. Je veux l'orgasme, je veux te donner l'orgasme, alors je continue.

Mes coups de langues se font toujours aussi doux et ton petit bouton de chair si sensible me nargue. Alors je le prends entre mes lèvres, le suçote, puis je passe ma langue dessus, le lèche amoureusement. Tu te tords dans le lit, tes doigts sont tellement crispés sur les draps que tu en trembles...

Tu aimes ?

Question stupide...

Oui, tu aimes. Et moi aussi j'aime...

Je t'aime...

Tu es si belle, perdue dans le plaisir, tu as si bon goût, je continue...

Je te sens proche du plaisir suprême, alors je tente...

Ma main droite quitte ta cuisse et rejoins ma bouche, je te caresse avec un doigt, te regarde et me rend compte que tu respires mieux, moins vite...

Ça te calme ? Bien, à retenir...

Mais pour l'instant, je ne veux pas que tu te retiennes, je veux te faire crier. Alors avec un sourire, mon doigt te quitte, mais ma bouche y retourne. Et je recommence ma danse.

Ton odeur m'excite, tes cris m'excite, je lèche, je suce, je caresse et te pénètre d'un doigt.

Tu es chaude, douce et moite.

Ma langue danse, mon doigt aussi...

J'en rajoute un, tu es si serrée que j'ai peur de te faire mal et alors que je me retire...

-Non... continue... s'il te plait...

Tu me supplies ?

Non mon ange, tu n'en as pas besoin, je suis à tes ordres.

Deux doigts entrent en toi, te caressent, entrent et sortent, pendant que ma langue continue sa danse.

Tu halètes encore, toujours, plus...

Tu vas jouir et je n'attends que ça...

J'aimerais te voir, me perdre dans tes yeux alors que tu te cambres sous la violence de ton plaisir, mais je n'ose me relever. Je ne veux pas risquer de te faire passer à côté de la plus merveilleuse des sensations...

Tu te tends, tu te relâches, tu es crispée...

Tu te rapproches de plus en plus de ce gouffre sans fond qu'est l'orgasme et tout à coup, tu te cambres en criant.

Je suis le mouvement, il est hors de question que je cesse en ce moment de si pure extase...

Tu gémis si fort, que j'ai peur que tout le monde sache ce que tu es en train de faire...

... Ce que je suis en train de te faire...

Puis tes fesses retrouvent le matelas et je continue encore, jusqu'à ce que je te sente enfin apaisée.

Je suis dans le même état que toi, tremblante...

Tu respires encore très vite et je remonte le long de ton corps en nage.

Tu brilles de transpiration, mais tu es si belle, on dirait une étoile.

... Mon ange, mon étoile...

Tu as les yeux fermés et ta poitrine se soulève à un rythme encore soutenu...

J'ai envie de t'embrasser, mais j'ai peur de t'étouffer, tu n'as pas encore retrouvé ton souffle...

Alors je m'allonge à tes côtés et te prend dans mes bras. Tu soupires et te cales tout contre moi. Je resserre mon étreinte.

Je suis si bien...

-Je t'aime...

Je te le dis enfin. Je peux me le permettre. Je viens de faire l'amour avec la plus délicieuse de toutes les créatures vivant dans cette galaxie, alors je peux me le permettre.

Surtout que c'est l'exacte vérité.

Mon corps n'est pas apaisé lui, mais mon cœur et mon âme, si.

-Je t'aime...

Elle vient de me le dire aussi...

Mon corps est apaisé, enfin...

oOoOo

Fin...

oOoOo

Voilà. Je me lance dans l'écriture de trucs bizarre et le pire, c'est que j'aime ça.  
Je dois être un peu dépravée...  
Mais c'est pas grave, je m'en remettrais...  
Je sais que c'est très impoli, que ça se fait pas, que c'est pas beau de réclamer, blablabla... mais que voulez-vous, j'aime lire les reviews que vous aurez la gentillesse de me laisser après avoir lu mon histoire !

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous aimez, un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, pas du tout...

Enfin, bref, dite-moi si ça vaut le coup que je persiste dans l'écriture de fics, ou si il vaut mieux que je m'abstienne !

Voilààààà, à vos petits didi sur votre clavier, pour tripatouiller la pitite bubulle, juste au centre...

Merci d'avance...

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

Je remercie beaucoup toutes les personnes qui se sont arrêtées sur ma fic, qui l'on lu et qui en plus l'on apprécié au point de me laisser une review. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de lire vos messages.

Le seul problème et pour moi s'en est un énorme, c'est que j'ai aussi des lecteurs(rices) qui n'ont pas de compte FFN.

Et vous ne pouvez pas savoir (et non, toujours pas^^) à quel point ça me défrise de ne pas pouvoir vous remercier !

Je ne vous oblige absolument pas à ouvrir un compte, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire d'ailleurs !

Alors le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé, c'est de le faire à la fin de cette histoire.

Donc, voici les Rar's, qui seront mis à jour à chaque nouvelles éventuelles reviews et ça, j'y tiens beaucoup !

**Kipper**, je sais que ça fait un bout de temps que tu m'as envoyé ta review et j'ai trop longtemps hésité avant de le faire, donc, je m'excuse ici de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt. Merci pour ta review !

**Beatrice**, je te remercie aussi pour ta review, je pense qu'elle sera la dernière de l'année 2010 !

J'espère seulement qu'elle ne sera pas la dernière des reviews que je recevrais...

**Alice**, merci pour cette review ! Je suis ravie que ce couple t'ai plu. Par contre, pour ce qui est d'en refaire une...  
Je ne sais pas trop, mais il ne faut jamais dire jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Merci encore


End file.
